Klaine: A Wonderful Life
by FearlessGeek
Summary: Kurt Hummel is upset when he thinks about the dance because he doesn't have a date, but when a hot new guy named Blaine comes to McKinley, Kurt may just have some hope. Warning: There is some drama and fights in here (minor language too) but it is really good and romantic! (Plus its a better love story than Twilight.)
1. Chapter 1

Klaine: A Wonderful Life

Hello Everyone, I'm here with my first ever fan fiction story called "Klaine: A Wonderful Life" and I worked real hard on it so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: The New Guy

Early Monday Morning, Kurt Hummel sat in the choir room with the rest of the New Directions waiting for Mr. Schuester, their teacher. He sat in the back of the room talking to his two best friends Rachel and Mercedes about what they were going to do over the weekend. "So Miss Berry, what fabulous events to you have planned for this weekend?" asked Kurt. Rachel smiled. "Well, me and my dads are going to watch the Barbra Streisand movie marathon on Saturday, and on Sunday I'm going to the mall to pick out a new dress for the dance." She said. "That's great Rach, I hope you pick out something fantastic." He said, sighing afterwards. "What's wrong Kurt?" asked Mercedes. "Oh, nothing. I'll be back in a sec, I don't feel too good." Kurt said, he then left the room. "Hey Rachel, what's up with Kurt?" Mercedes asked. "I'm not sure, I just mentioned the dance and he frowned." Rachel said. "Well that's it, he doesn't have a date and he's upset. He really does deserve to go with someone though, that sweet boy." Mercedes said with a sad look on her face. Just then, Mr. Schuester walked in the choir room. "Hey Guys, wait, where's Kurt?" He asked. "Umm, Kurt had to go, he'll be back in a minute." Said Rachel. Santana snickered. "He probably started his perod and needed a tampon." She said. "Shutup Santana, you are so mean." Said Rachel. "Or what, GayBerry? You gonna go all Barbra Streisand on me and "Rain On My Parade?" She said. "You're such a loser." Rachel frowned. "Whore." She mumbled under her breath. "What did you just call me ?" Santana asked. "I called you a big WHORE." Rachel said. Everyone looked at her. She felt was both proud for sticking up for herself, and embarassed of what she had just said, causing everyone to stare at her. "Rachel, why did you call Santana a whore? it's not like you to do something that harsh." Mr. Schue said. "I... I... " Rachel got up and ran out of the room. She ran down the hall and saw Kurt sitting by the lockers crying. Rachel walked over to him and sat down. "Hey you." Rachel said to him. "Oh, hey Rachel," he said back to her. "What's wrong Kurt?" Rachel asked, even though she already knew. "Nothing. I just... needed to get out of there." He said. "I know there's something wrong with you Kurt Hummel. You never ever run out of a room and start to cry if there's nothing wrong with you," Rachel said. "Besides, you can tell me, I'm your friend in case you've forgotten in the past 6 minutes." Kurt lifted his head. "How did you even get out of the room Rachel?" He asked curiously. "Umm... long story, I'll tell you later. You need to tell me what's wrong with you though." Rachel said. "I'm upset about the dance, I don't have a date." He said, wiping his tears. "Oh Kurt, lots of people don't have dates and they're going." She said. "Yeah, but they can find dates, I can't. I'm the only gay guy at McKinley." Kurt said. Rachel sighed and gave him a tissue. "It's okay, you can go with some friends. Like Mercedes and Tina." She said. "Well, I could go with Mercedes. Tina is going with Mike." Kurt said, sighing. "You know what Rach, I'm gonna go. Date or not." He said to her. "That's the spirit Kurt!" She said, giving him a hug. "I am so happy that you'll go to the dance, it wouldn't be the same without you." She smiled. "Okay. let's get up and go back in the room, we're going to have to talk about songs for Nationals." She stood up, brushed her skirt off, and grabbed Kurt's hand." They walked down the hall together and turned the corner and accidentally bumped into a boy, making him drop his books on the floor. Rachel stepped back and pretended to be reading a text off of her phone. She was actually spying on Kurt. The boy they knocked into was really hot and she hoped he was gay so he could probably go to the dance with Kurt. "Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry." Kurt said, bending down to help pick up the books. "It's cool." A beautiful boy with an amazing face responded, smiling at Kurt. They both stood up. "Hi, I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt said. He thought the boy was very cute, and he suddenly had a dream inside his head where he and Kurt were lying in the grass looking at clouds except all the clouds were shaped as hearts. "Hey," the boy said. "I'm Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiled and asked "Umm, are you new here? I've never seen you around before." He asked. "Yeah, Today's my first day here." Blaine said. Rachel still stood in the corner and Kurt turned around and took her hand. While they were walking back over to Blaine, Rachel whispered in his ear, "He's a cute one Kurt, wouldn't you say?" Kurt blushed, "Yes, yes he certainly is." They walked over to Blaine, who was reading a text from his phone. "Blaine, this is my best friend Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is Blaine Anderson, he's new here." "Hello Rachel, it's nice to meet you." Blaine said, shaking her hand. "Hi Blaine, it's nice to meet you too." Rachel said. "Wow," Kurt said. "Glee Club is almost over, we'd better go." Kurt said, putting his phone back into his pocket. "Hey, there's a glee club here? I love to sing, I was the leader of the Glee Club at my old school Dalton." Blaine said. "Oh My Gosh, you went to Dalton?" Rachel said, shocked. "We have to go against them for Nationals this year." "Yep, I transfered here for, well, "reasons." He said. "Blaine, would you like to come to Glee Club with us? There's only like 8 minutes left, but I'd love for you to meet everyone." Kurt asked. "Sure, why not? It will be nice meeting some new people." Blaine said. "Great, the room is just down the hall there." Kurt said. "C'mon Rach," he said, turning around realizing Rachel had already left the two alone." He looked at Blaine. "Well, I guess Rachel was in a rush to get back, she LOVES to perform." They walked down the hall to the room and went in. Rachel was singing "Our Song" by Taylor Swift, and everyone was singing along and dancing in their seats. Kurt and Blaine sat down in the back by Mercedes. Kurt introduced the two. "Mercedes, this is Blaine Anderson, he's new." Mercedes smiled and waved at him. "Hey, it's nice to meet you." Blaine smiled. "You too, Mercedes." Santana turned around. "Hey Gay Hummel, how's RainbowLand and the society of happy little gay unicorns prancing around wearing sparkly spandex?" She said, she looked over at Blaine. "Hello, I'm afraid we haven't met. I'm Santana Lopez, the hottest chick in this school and if anyone tells you different, let me know." She winked at him and turned around. Kurt rolled his eyes and mumbled something about her under his breath. Rachel finished the song and everyone clapped. Glee Club was now over and it was time for lunch. Blaine got up and looked confused. "Where do you all go next?" he asked. "We have lunch now, do you want to join us?" Kurt said. "Yeah, It'd be nice for me to be able to sit with friends and not be the odd new kid no one talks to." Kurt laughed. "Oh, Blaine Anderson. We are in high school, in Glee Club, and we get slushie facials almost everyday, we'll always be the odd kids, new or not." Kurt said walking away. Blaine quickly followed after him. Kurt would introduce Blaine to the other New Directions at lunch, on account of they were looking at Blaine because he was a complete stranger who just entered the room with Kurt. Blaine was worried they wouldn't like him. "At least I know Kurt is my friend." He said before taking a seat with the other Glee kids. He sat next to Kurt. "Here we go," Blaine mumbled under his breath. "It's time."

Ok, So that's it for Chapter 1, but make sure to keep reading for more of Klaine: A Wonderful Life because Chapter 2 will be up soon!

Make sure to leave me some comments on my work, because I'd love to know how I did and get tips on how to be better (no hate comments please:)

Thanks For Reading! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Klaine: A Wonderful Life  
Hi guys! I know it's been a VEEEERRRYYY long time since I've updated, and I am extremely sorry! Since my last update in May, (wow, it's been forever!) so much stuff has happened. My baby (my Netbook named Rainbow, which I use to write absolutely everything) was broken because my little sister purposely tripped me, causing me to fall on the Netbook and crack the screen. It was pretty bad. But now, my Netbook is about to get fixed after all this time. Yaaayyy! And I recently got an iPhone 4, so I will be doing my updates via iPhone until Rainbow is fixed:) Anyways, yeah! I guess that's it. I now present all you lovely Fanfictioners with chapter 2 of Klaine: A Wonderful Life. Enjoy! :D  
DISCLAIMER- (Since I forgot to do one in the first chapter) Glee belongs to Fox and the fabulous Ryan Murphy. (well, sometimes fabulous. I love him, but Glee just isn't as good as it used to be. Does anyone agree? Or am I just being a whiny annoying little fangirl who only wants Klaine hot boy kisses?) Well, since I've gotten wayyyy off topic, I'll go on to the story now:)  
(One more thing, sorry!) I like to thank my reviewers and answer their questions and such so that's what I'll do real quick. I'm sorry if y'all are getting impatient. I'm such a Little Miss Chatterbox!  
YouAreTheLoveOfMyLifeKurtXoX : Why, thank you! I appreciate you reading my story and I'm glad you like it.  
XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX: Thanks! And you will see what it's time for now! Thank you for loving my story:)  
KM Forever: Thank you! I'm sorry about the paragraphs being bunched up, I will definitely fix them and have them spaced out so you can read it better! Thanks for the advice!  
Alright! I'm done... now onto Chapter 2!  
Chapter 2: New Friends  
Blaine sat at the lunch table with Kurt and his friends feeling both anxious and nervous. A million questions swam through his mind. Will Kurt's friends like me? Does Kurt even like me, or was he just being nice? Does Kurt know that I like him? Oh God, I like him. I just met him and now I have a crush on him. Great, just perfect. I should just stop now before things get out of hand and I make a complete fool of myself. I suck at romance. I just... I don't know. He's so beautiful. His blue eyes, his light brown hair, his flawless pale skin, he looks like an angel. I really do have feelings for him, though. I can't just push them away. I haven't felt this way about a boy since Tyler..." Blaine thought to himself. He stopped thinking.  
He felt sick. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. The tears just wouldn't come. Blaine knew he needed to forget Tyler, he needed to forget about the horrible night at Sadie Hawkins, he needed to forget about being a Warbler... but he just couldn't. The things that hurt him the most were the things that were the most vivid and clear in his mind. And he hated that.  
Blaine heard a voice calling his name. It wasn't just any voice though, it was Kurt's. His voice was sweet and lovely, and even though it was higher than most voices of boys his age, Blaine still liked it a lot. Kurt hated his voice, and he hated that he got bullied about his voice (and for being gay), but Blaine loved it. "Blaine!" Kurt said loudly. Blaine jumped up. His cheeks were flushed red. "Uh, yeah?" He asked. Kurt and a few of his friends laughed. Blaine mentally slapped himself. Great job, Blaine. Way to look like a dork. He told himself in his head. Kurt looked at him. "Ready to meet my friends now?" Kurt asked. A wave of nervousness fell over him. He gulped.  
Blaine may have looked and acted like he was fearless and confident, but secretly inside of him, he had a huge fear of people's opinion of him. He was always scared that people would hate him, so he tried his hardest to be perfect. He'd done this his whole life, and now he knew how things worked. Ever since he realized he was gay at the age of 6, (A/N: In my story, Kurt and Blaine both realized at a very young young age that they were gay. Of course, they didn't really know the whole concept of "gay" back then, but they just knew that they liked boys instead of girls. Blaine was 6, and Kurt was 5, and from then on, they just went on with life.) he tried extremely hard to please everyone because even then, he knew that he'd be hated for being different when he got older. He liked meeting new people, but he also got nervous. But he really wanted to meet Kurt's friends. They looked like a rather interesting group of teenagers, and those were the kind of people he needed to be with right now. People who were different, just like him.  
Blaine smiled and looked up at Kurt. "Yeah." He said. Kurt smiled, it was one of the nicest smiles he'd ever seen in his life. Kurt looked to all of his friends. "Guys!" He said, getting all their attention, except for Sugar. She was texting fastly on her phone, her hot pink nails tapping quickly across the screen. "Sugar," Kurt said. No response. "Sugar," he said again, this time a bit louder. There was still no response. Kurt groaned. Santana put her hand up. "I got this, Ladyface." She said. Kurt ignored the nickname she called him. Santana stood up, walked over to Sugar, snatched the phone out her hands, and put it in her bag. Sugar's head popped up and she gasped. "Why did you take my phone? I was texting-" Sugar said, but Santana cut her off. "I don't care who you was texting. Let me tell you how it's gon' be if I may, you are gonna pay attention for once in your life, and you're gonna meet Porcelain's fine little friend over there, okay?" Santana said. Sugar looked at Blaine and bit her lip. She nodded eagerly. "Okay!" She said. Santana nodded. "Good, Auntie Snix is proud." She said. She put Sugar's phone in Sugar's bookbag and went back and sat down next to Brittany. "That was awesome Sanny." She said. Santana smiled. Kurt thanked Santana, and continued talking.  
"Okay everyone, this is Blaine Anderson, he's new and today is his first day." Kurt said, pointing to Blaine. Suddenly, all the girls of the glee club got interested and starting smiling and waving, despite the fact that 2 of them had boyfriends sitting right next to them. Blaine stood up and waved to them all awkwardly. "Hi guys, I'm Blaine, I'm new, and I'm a Junior. It's nice to meet you all." He said. Everyone said hello. Kurt smiled. "Alright Blaine, these lovely girls right here are my two best friends, Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones. You already met them, but yeah.. here they are again." He said. Blaine waved. "It's nice to meet you girls," Blaine said. They both giggled and said hi. Rachel smiled at Blaine, and a jealous Finn pulled her away. Kurt laughed. "That's my step-brother Finn Hudson. He and Rachel are dating... for now." Kurt said the last part quietly. Blaine waved at Finn. Finn waved back. "Dude, your hair has a lot of gel. It's cool." Finn said. Blaine laughed. "Thanks." He said. Finn gave him a thumbs up. He and Rachel left the cafeteria. Rachel turned around and waved again quickly before Finn noticed.  
Kurt pointed to Tina and Mike. "This is my best friend Tina Cohen-Chang, and her boyfriend Mike Chang." Kurt said. They both waved. "It's nice to meet you guys," Blaine said. They smiled. "And just you know, there's no relation between me and Mike." Tina said. Mike nodded. They all laughed. Kurt pointed to Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. "Blaine, these girls are Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce, also known as The Unholy Trinity." He said pointing to each girl as he said their names. (Another A/N: In the story right now, Brittany and Santana aren't dating. The only couples right now are Tike, Finchel, and Wemma. But things will change and there will be more couples!) "Hi!" Brittany said cheerfully. Blaine waved. "Hello Brittany, it's nice to meet you." He said. "That's a pretty pink bowtie you have on! It's looks just like the one I made my cat Lord Tubbington wear when we went to get our pictures taken. He didn't like it." She said, sighing afterwards. Blaine looked confused, but just nodded. Brittany smiled happily.  
Santana stood up. She had a slip of paper in her hand. It had her, Quinn, and Brittany's numbers on it. She put it in the back pocket of Blaine's baby blue Boss Black pants. "Call us," she whispered in his ear. She slapped his butt and walked away. "Come on girls," she said. Quinn and Brittany quickly followed after her. Blaine looked uncomfortable. "That was awkward," he said quietly. Kurt patted his back. "Awkward is how we live, Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine nodded. "Right," he said.  
Kurt pointed to Sam and Artie. "That's Sam Evans and Artie Abrams. By the way, if you were wondering, Sam totally dyes his hair." He said. Blaine laughed and nodded. He actually was wondering if his hair was dyed. "Guys, this is Blaine." Kurt said. They both waved. "Hey," Sam said. Blaine waved. "Hi," Artie said. Blaine waved again. "It's nice to meet you guys," Blaine said. They both smiled and nodded. "Well, we gotta get to Home Ec," Artie said. "See you later Blaine." He said. "Yeah, see you later guys." Blaine said. They smiled and left.  
Kurt turned to Blaine. "Is that all your friends?" Blaine asked. "Not exactly, there's Sugar. The small girl who was texting and wearing an insane amount of pink, and there's Puck." Kurt said. "Cool, well, where are they?" He asked. Kurt giggled. "Sugar just ditched school to go to a shoe sale, and Puck's in juvie." Kurt said. Blaine tilted his head. "Wow... why?" He asked. "He stole his mom's car and stole the ATM from a Convenience Store." Kurt said. "Oh, wow." Blaine said. Kurt laughed. "Yeah." Kurt looked around the cafeteria, it was almost empty. He felt awkward. Blaine looked at him and smiled. Blaine is so cute, so charming, so wonderful, he'd never go out with me. Kurt thought to himself. He had a huge crush on Blaine, but he knew he needed to throw his dreams of them getting together away. Kurt figured that Blaine didn't feel the same way as Kurt. But boy, was he wrong.  
The bell rang. Kurt picked up his bag. "Well, I gotta get to Calculus. Thanks for hanging out with us at lunch. Did you have fun?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled. "It was great, thanks for inviting me to hang with you guys." Blaine said. Kurt smiled. "Anytime." He said. Blaine smiled and picked up his bag. He looked at his class schedule. "I gotta get to... History. Bleggghh." He said. Kurt laughed. "I'm pretty good at History, I suck at Math though." He said. Blaine smiled. "Wow, I'm good at Math but I suck at History." He said. Kurt laughed again. "That's funny. Hey, I was wondering... would you like to go get coffee at The Lima Bean after school?" Kurt asked nervously. Blaine smiled. "I'd love to." Blaine answered.  
Kurt smiled. "Really?" He asked. Wow, maybe Blaine does like me. Kurt quickly shook the thought away, realizing that this was nothing more than coffee with a friend. Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I love coffee, and I'd like to get to know you more, as a friend, of course." Blaine said. Kurt slightly frowned, but replaced it with a cheesy smile. "Right," he said. Blaine nodded. "Well, I should go. Meet me in the courtyard after school, I'll drive us there." Kurt said. Blaine smiled. "Sounds like a plan." He said. Kurt nodded, waved goodbye, then walked off to class feeling pretty satisfied. Blaine smiled and watched as the beautiful boy walked off into the halls of McKinley. He did a little happy dance before walking off to History. Today wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.  
Okay, so there's chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed chapter 1, you all are fabulous. *sends cookies to you* Again, I apologize for the long wait and I thank you for being patient with me:)  
If I'm lucky, Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow or Tuesday, but I'm busy with school so I'm not sure yet. But keep in mind that chapter 3 should be a good one. WHO WANTS SPOILERS?! As a gift, giving y'all a couple of spoilers for chapter 3... because I'm random.  
• Kurt and Blaine's coffee "date" and a little surprise guest at the Lima Bean (I'm not telling who it is, you guys will know soon enough)  
• Glee Club Lesson: Duets (they'll either pick partners from a hat, or I'll have the reviewers choose who should be paired up)  
Well, that's it! Please make sure to review! Reviews help me write faster and they're greatly appreciated. Also, if you have any questions, please PM me and I'll happily answer them. I'm also a good person to fangirl with about Glee... Just sayin'. (Boys welcome also, please no hate or negative comments. I stick by the "Don't like, Don't read" policy.)  
Chapter 3 will be up soon, thanks for reading/reviewing!  
Signing Off,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Klaine: A Wonderful Life

Hey people! I'm back with chapter 3! *gasps* KAY IS ACTUALLY UPDATING AT THE RIGHT TIME?! Well, yes. I am. Yayyyy...  
(Well its like a day late but I've been busy.)

Anyways! So for all if you who read reviewed the last chapter or the one before, thank you! You're awesome:)

This chapter should be a good one. If you read the last chapter, you know that I got crazy and gave out spoilers. So as you all know, Kurt and Blaine will be going out for coffee (there's going to be a surprise guest) and a Duets lesson. I have decided that I'm going to have the reviewers choose the partners. So please review and tell me who you think should be paired up! But yeah.. I guess I should get started with this now:) Warning: It will be very long. But that's just how I roll.

Disclaimer- We all know I do not own Glee:(

XXX

Blackness:  
Thank you! I'm glad you like my story. And ugh.. I am so sorry about the words being bunched up. I spaced them out but when ch. 2 got uploaded, the words were all bunched up together and I was like, "GAHHH!" And I broke into Sue-rage. Lol. No, but I'm really sorry. A reviewer told me about that before and I said I'd fix it but things just got bunched up again:( I hope you don't have a hard time reading. I work from my iPhone and update from there so that's probably why it's so bunched up together. But I'm not sure. And I'll definitely work on how I'm writing this. But yeah, thanks for reading/reviewing! :)

XXX

Chapter 3: It's Been Two Years Since I Let You Go

Blaine went through the rest of first day in a way that could only be described as uncomfortable and bad. Jocks teased him about his bowtie, and suspenders, and the fact that his pants stopped right where his ankles were, and they also called him the word that made him sick... fag.

"Hey fag! Nice bowtie!" One of the football jocks yelled at Blaine as he tried to find his way to his next class. Blaine ignored him and kept walking. He'd heard all the cruel and nasty insults before, he'd complained to adults about the bullying before, he prayed to a God he no longer believed in for things to get better before, nothing worked. He walked away shuttered at the memory of the first time he was called a fag.

*Flashback*  
It was Blaine's first day of seventh grade, and he had just kissed his mom goodbye and walked into Lima Public Junior High School, feeling confident about his first day. He walked inside, taking in his new surroundings. It was a very dull and ordinary middle school, just like any other. He didn't care about how it looked though, he just wanted to do good and make lots of friends. At this time, Blaine had already known he was gay. He'd actually known for about six years, so he knew fully well that he wouldn't be aiming to get a girlfriend as he passed by a group of sixth and seventh grade girls who were smiling waving at him and giving him the "call me" sign. He waved awkwardly and ran off. Before his father disowned him, he had always believed Blaine to be a "ladies man" and a "lady killer." Blaine, in fact was both of those things even at a young age, but he never ever chose to acknowledge it.

Blaine ran off to his locker and opened it up. Just as he pulled the gray metal door open, a colossal mound of dirt spilled all over him, ruining his new first day of school outfit. He shrieked, and fell back, causing all the students to laugh at him. Tears burned in his eyes. "How could this happen?" Blaine asked himself. He was the type of kid people loved. He'd worked extremely hard for years to evolve into that type of kid. This stuff wasn't supposed to happen. Suddenly, a hand was extended in front of his face. Blaine smiled. Someone was trying to help him! He took the person's hand, and was lifted to his feet. Blaine smiled.

He thought everything was alright until a huge container of worms was poured over his head. Blaine screamed, causing everyone to laugh even harder. The boy who had helped him was pointing and laughing at him. He high fived the boy next to him who poured the worms on Blaine. He walked over to Blaine and laughed. "Shake it off, fag. It's just worms." He said. Everyone laughed and started to walk away. Blaine's face fell and he ran away.

After school that day, Blaine demanded to be homeschooled and that's exactly what happened. His parents and older brother Cooper were furious, and his parents were quick to sue the school. "No one messes with Mark Anderson's kids, no one at all." His father said the day they won the case. Giving them lots of money. Later that night, Blaine's mom came into his room to talk to him. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, honey," Blaine's mother Sara said with tears in her eyes. She looked into Blaine's hazel eyes, and smiled weakly. "You are such a wonderful boy, and you don't deserve this. I promise you that things will get better for you, I promise." She said. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and walked out. Blaine nodded. And from then on, waited until things actually did get better.  
*End Flashback*

He shook the memory and turned the corner to go to to class. He was stopped by a couple of Cheerios. "Oh God.." Blaine mumbled under his breath. The girls smiled. "Hey cutie," A redheaded girl said. "Uh, hi." Blaine said quickly and awkwardly.

She smiled. "Don't be scared, we don't bite," she said. The girl behind her laughed. "Uh..." Blaine began, but the girl cut him off. "I'm Cecelia, that's my friend Maddie," she said pointing to herself, then to her blonde friend behind her. Maddie waved. Blaine nodded. "Yeah, hi, I'm Blaine. And I know what you guys are going to ask, it's happened 3 times today already, and sorry, but the answer is no. I mean, you girls are pretty and seem nice, but I just can't. I'm not in a position for a girlfriend or threesome or anything like that, and I really have to go, so yeah. It was nice talking, but no." He said quickly. He ran off to class, leaving the girls with their mouths wide open.

Blaine ran into his History class, and sighed as he sank down in his seat. His teacher, a fat middle aged man with bifocals and a mustache was doing roll call. Blaine sighed in relief. He'd made it just in time before the bell rang. The man looked up. "Carrie Wilson?" He asked. "Here," a girl in the second row answered boredly. "Garret Johnson?" The teacher asked. "Here," a boy in the way back of the room answered quietly. "Blaine Anderson?" His teacher asked. "Here," Blaine said raising his hand. His teacher nodded. "Alright, good. Now that that's out of the way, we can begin. Hello class, I'm Mr. Buschwick, and I'll be your teacher for 11th grade History and Geography this year." He said. His teacher continued to talk about things they'd learn this year, and Blaine zoned out. He looked up at the clock above the board. Only 2 more hours until his coffee "date" with Kurt. He could survive until then. He knew that.

Waiting seemed like torture, but finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. A huge bundle of excited teenagers poured out of the doors quickly, eager to escape the hell of high school, and go away to somewhere they could actually enjoy themselves. Blaine went out into the courtyard and waited for Kurt. He began to sing.

"... But believe me I'm not helpless, I just need someone to love. So my situation's rough, but that just makes me a dumb human, like you..." he sang sweetly. He heard clapping and he jumped.

He turned around and saw Kurt smiling and clapping. Blaine turned bright pink. "Oh God, uh, hi." Blaine said, scratching the back of his neck. Kurt smiled. "Hey," he said. "You heard that, didn't you?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. Blaine blushed and face palmed himself. "Oh God..." he said. Kurt frowned. "What? I thought your singing was lovely." He said. Blaine froze. "R-really?" He asked. "Absolutely! You know, you should audition for Glee club. You've got a fabulous voice." He said. On the inside, Blaine was fangirling like crazy, but he just nodded at Kurt. "Maybe I will. I haven't really sang since I was a Warbler though," Blaine said. He said the last part quietly.

He felt sick again. "FORGET IT! YOU AREN'T A WARBLER ANYMORE! THAT PART OF YOUR LIFE IS OVER! FORGET SADIE HAWKINS, FORGET BEING A WARBLER, FORGET TYLER! IT'S DONE. FORGET, FORGET, FORGET!" Blaine thought to himself angrily. "Blaine!" Kurt called. Blaine looked up. "Huh? Sorry, I got distracted..." Blaine said quietly. He kept embarrassing himself in front of Kurt and it was killing him.

Kurt laughed. "C'mon, let's go get coffee." He said, walking off to his car. Blaine quickly followed after him. They got to his car and Blaine's mouth dropped open. "Wow, this is an awesome car." He said in amazement. Kurt beamed proudly. "Thanks, I got it last year for my sixteenth birthday." Kurt said getting in and starting the car. Blaine couldn't help but feel jealous of Kurt. He wished that his dad was there for his sixteenth birthday. He wished his dad was around period. He sighed and got into the passenger seat.

They drove to the Lima Bean in silence, with nothing but the music from the radio playing. After about 20 minutes, Kurt pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Bean. He smiled. "This is my favorite coffee place in the world," he said. Blaine smiled. "Yeah, me too." He said. "Then let's go!" Kurt said happily. He got out of the car and walked in with Blaine. As soon as they walked in, they both melted. The delicious smell of coffee and cinnamon, and fresh air entered their noses and put a smile on their faces. They walked up to the counter to order.

Kurt said hi to the barista and ordered, Blaine did the same. She smiled. "That'll be $10.50," she said. Kurt reached for his wallet, but Blaine stopped him. "No, I'll pay," he said kindly. Kurt was taken aback. No one ever offered to pay for things when they were with him. (Except for his father) Kurt liked that Blaine was quick to offer to pay for the coffee. "I can pay," Kurt tried to say, but Blaine had already given the barista the money, and had taken the coffee. Blaine walked off to a table, and Kurt followed after him.

They sat down at a table on the back by a window. Kurt graciously took a sip of the warm Espresso. He moaned in pleasure and Blaine giggled. "What?" I told you I love this coffee." He said. Blaine laughed. "I know, it was just funny how happy you got." Blaine said. It was really cute how happy he got, Blaine thought to himself. Kurt laughed. "Thank you for paying, by the way. That was nice of you." Kurt said smiling at Blaine. He blushed and mentally hit himself. "You're welcome," he said. "So... tell me a little about yourself, Blaine." Kurt said wrapping his fingers around the coffee cup. Blaine froze. He wasn't really comfortable with sharing his life with others. The counselor he went to when he was 13 said that he had "personal issues" and that he was "broken." He'd known that for years and didn't need to lay on a couch and have some over educated shrink state the obvious. Blaine had been through hell and back, and never talked about with anyone, especially strangers.

He looked down. "What do you want to know?" He asked. Kurt thought. "I wanna know about you're family, and you're school life. It must've been awesome being a Warbler, huh?" He asked. Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, it was pretty amazing. Those guys were like my brothers, it was cool." He said. It made him sad to think and talk about it.

The Warblers were like his second family and it hurt him to have to talk about them, only to be reminded of how he was pulled away from them all. Blaine talked a little about the songs they sang, and the stuff they did together, and "The Almighty Gavel Debate Of 2011" that was arranged by Wes. Blaine finished talking and took a sip of coffee. "What about your family?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed. He didn't want to tell Kurt that his father was a homophobic, verbally abusive, selfish jerk that was never around and disowned his own kid. "I live with my mom. My older brother Cooper is an actor in California and my dad... my dad isn't around." Blaine said quickly. When it came down to it, that was pretty much it. And of course it wasn't technically lying because he did just live with his mom, Cooper was an actor in California, and his dad wasn't around.

He didn't need to tell Kurt about Sadie Hawkins, or Tyler, or anything else that consisted of his rough past. He was just a broken boy who needed to be fixed. And the first step was to forget about all the bad things. Or at least try to, anyway. Kurt nodded. "Well that's pretty cool that you're brother is an actor. What's his last name?" He asked. Oh God, here we go. Blaine thought. "Anderson, same as mine." He said. Kurt's face dropped. "Cooper Anderson? THE Cooper Anderson? The one that dies the free credit score commercials?" He asked excitedly. Blaine sighed. "That's the one," he said bitterly. He was used to people getting excited when they found out that he was the younger brother of Cooper Anderson, famous credit score commercial actor. Kurt smiled like a child on Christmas morning. Just as he was about to go on a fangirl rant about Cooper, Blaine asked. "What about your family?" Kurt stopped. He sighed and started to talk. "Well, my mom... she died when I was 8, and it had been me and my dad ever since, until Carole came along. Carole is Finn's mom and my new stepmom. She and my dad got married last year and we've all lived together ever since." He said.

He was sort of smiling, but he looked sad. "Oh, I'm sorry about your mom." Blaine said. Kurt sighed. "It's alright. She was just really, really, sick. Everyday she got weaker and paler, and smaller... it was so bad. One day my dad had picked me up from school early because my mom had died and we had to go to the hospital. It hasn't been the same without her, but things have gotten better." He said sadly. Blaine gave him a look of sympathy. Kurt nodded graciously and chuckled. "I can't believe I'm telling a random guy I just met my life story. This is so... unreal, I guess." He said. Blaine laughed shortly. "Yeah, I know. But unreal is the new real, I guess." Blaine said lamely. Kurt nodded and laughed. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?" He said. Blaine nodded. Kurt got up and walked away to the bathroom. Blaine watched as he went and sighed. He took a sip if his coffee, and decided to text his mom to let her know that he was with Kurt. His mom texted him back a few seconds later.

Mom:  
Oooohhh... who's Kurt?

Blaine turned pink and texted back.

Blaine:  
No one, mom! Just a friend from school, that's all.

He could just see his mom grinning to herself right now. His phone buzzed.

Mom:  
Uh-huh, right.

Blaine groaned and put his phone away. As he took another sip of his coffee, he heard someone ask, "Oh my God Blaine? Is... is that you?" Blaine turned around and his mouth dropped. Tyler Richards was standing right in front of him in astonishment and shock. Blaine felt like he was about to pass out. He hadn't seen Tyler in 2 years.

Tyler was Blaine's boyfriend and date to the Sadie Hawkins dance at his school in 9th grade. He hadn't talked to him or seen him since that God awful night at the dance when bullies beat the life out of of both of them for going together, causing both boys to have to be hospitalized. Blaine would never forget that night. He remembered lying on the cold, hard, wet ground in the parking lot covered in bruises and blood. He remembered not being able to feel anything and feeling terrified and worried at the same time, he also remembered how people just stared or laughed and didn't do a thing when he was getting attacked. But the thing he remembers most isn't the pain, but being scared out of his mind and being worried about Tyler. Blaine was worried most for him.

It was Cooper who saved him and Tyler. He was a senior at the time, and he was inside the gym dancing with his date when someone told him that his baby brother was and his boyfriend were getting beat up in the parking lot. Cooper couldn't believe it. He ran outside and sure enough, it was true. He ran over to his brother and began to cry. He was heartbroken and furious. He got up and shouted at everyone to leave before he killed them all, and they listened. As Blaine's attackers were running away, Cooper caught up to them and punched them both. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BROTHER AGAIN!" He shouted. Soon enough, the ambulance and police showed up, (the attackers were arrested and both Blaine and Tyler were put in the hospital because they were severely injured.) Blaine's parent sued the school, Blaine transferred to Dalton, and he never saw Tyler again... until now.

Blaine couldn't believe it. His first love was standing right in front of him and he looked amazing. He had beautiful green eyes and blonde hair, and a smile that could light up the whole world. After Tyler was attacked, he basically had to learn how to do mostly everything again. Blaine guessed he was the more fortunate out of the two, but a concussion, broken ribs, scars, bruises, and 3 broken teeth wasn't exactly the best of luck. Blaine was so happy to see that Tyler was okay after 2 years of worry and suspense.

Blaine looked at him and smiled weakly with watery eyes. "Yeah, it.. it's me." He said. Tyler smiled. "Oh my God," he whispered. Blaine got up and just hugged him. He didn't care if people were staring, he didn't care if people were talking about him, he didn't care about anything at that moment except for hugging Tyler close. Tyler hugged back, unable to speak. "H-h-hi," he whispered with tears flowing down his pale skin. Blaine smiled. "Hi," he whispered back.

He released from Tyler and sighed. "It has been so long since I saw you. I wondered everyday for the past two years about you. What you were doing, how you were," he stopped and smiled faintly. "Who you were dating." Blaine said. Tyler laughed weakly. "Me too. I wondered the exact the same things about you, even about who you were dating." He said. Blaine laughed. "Just so you know, I never forgot about you, and I haven't dated anyone since you." Blaine said quietly.

Tyler nodded meekly. "I haven't dated since you either. I just couldn't, it hurt to think about loving anyone other than you so I kept my walls up, and hoped we'd find each other again. It's been two years since I let you go, and I thought we'd never see each other again after the Sadie Hawkins incident. But, here we are." Tyler said. Blaine nodded. He felt the same way and was glad they were together again even if they weren't boyfriends. "Yep, here we are." Blaine said. He didn't know where any of this was going, but he was just happy to see Tyler again. He realized that there was a problem. He liked both Tyler and Kurt. Is it okay to like two guys at once? Blaine asked himself while Tyler was talking about his new life. Suddenly, Kurt walked out and came back to the table. Uh oh, Blaine thought.

Tyler stopped talking and turned. "Hi," he said to Kurt. Kurt looked confused, but he smiled. "Hello," he said. Blaine cleared his throat and began to explain. God, he did not want to do this. "Uh Kurt, this is Tyler, my old boyfriend, and Tyler, this is Kurt. He's a friend I just met at school today." Blaine said. They both smiled and shook hands. "Nice to meet you," Kurt said. Tyler nodded. "You too." He said. There was a silence. "Well, this is awkward." Blaine said quietly. Tyler perked up. "Well it doesn't have to be! Blaine, it's been a long time since we did anything together, and Kurt seems like a nice chap, so why don't we all go hang out?" He suggested.

Blaine froze. Hanging out with his ex-boyfriend and the boy he liked together practically spelled out disaster. Blaine couldn't let this happen. Kurt smiled. "That sounds like a great idea!" He exclaimed. Tyler smiled. "Really?" He asked. Kurt nodded. "Definitely. We could go see a movie, or get dinner or something like that." He suggested. Tyler smiled again. Blaine just stood there in disbelief. This was seriously happening. His boyfriend he hasn't seen in 2 years and his new crush he just met today were making plans to go hang out.

Blaine shook his head. "Blaine? Don't you think we should all go do something?" Tyler asked. Blaine got nervous. "Uh..." he started. Luckily, both Tyler and Kurt's phones rang. They both laughed. "It's Rachel, I gotta take this," Kurt said. Blaine nodded and Kurt walked outside. "It's my mom, I'll be right back." He said. Blaine nodded and Tyler walked off. What was he gonna do?

A few minutes later, both boys came back. "Well, my mom is working late again so I have to go pick up my little sister from Gymnastics." Tyler said. "Awww, how is little Caddie?" Blaine asked, trying to distract everyone from the previous conversation. Tyler smiled bitterly. "Annoying. Precious, but still just an annoying little 9 year old." He said. Blaine laughed. Kurt chimed in. "Yeah, I have to go too. Rachel is at my house with Finn and neither of them know how to cook so I must help them." He said sounding exasperated. Blaine silently thanked whoever was up in the sky for both boys having things to do.

Blaine nodded. "Alright. Well Tyler, here is my number," he said handing him a piece of paper. Tyler thanked him and gave him a tight hug. "I missed you, so so much. It was really amazing to get to see you again." He said with watery eyes. Blaine's heart started beating at a rapid pace and his eyes were also watery. "I missed you too, Ty. Call me. We can definitely meet up again. I'd miss you too much if we didn't." He said.

Kurt watched sadly. Yes, he knew that Tyler and Blaine weren't dating, but what if they got back together? Then what would he do? It may have only been one day, but he really liked Blaine a lot. He walked out to the car and sat down. He watched from the big window in front of coffee shop as Tyler and Blaine hugged for what seemed like forever. Kurt waited until they went their separate ways and Blaine got in the car next to Kurt. "Ready?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. Kurt pulled out of the parking lot and drove onto the road after getting directions to Blaine's house. "Thank you. For being so nice to me today and for driving." Blaine finally said after long silence between them. Kurt smiled. "It was my pleasure." He said before looking back at the road and driving in silence again.

After about 25 minutes, Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway and his mouth dropped open. His house was huge. There was a big stone fountain in the front yard with beautiful bright green grass and lovely red roses planted in front of the house. The house was a gigantic white mansion (or at least it resembled one) with a big black gate in front and huge oak wooden doors in the front. It looked like a house out of one of those Better Homes And Gardens magazines.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Your house is beautiful!" He exclaimed. Blaine smiled. "Thanks." He said. Kurt smiled. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Anderson." Kurt said. Blaine blushed and looked down. "Yeah, I guess. I had fun today, by the way." He said. Kurt nodded. "Good. Me too." He said. Blaine smiled. "Well, I should go. Bye Kurt." He said. Kurt waved. "Bye Blaine." He said. He pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road humming happily to himself, leaving Blaine wonder struck. He walked into his house, kissed his mom, told her quickly about his day while leaving out a few details that according to Blaine she "didn't need to know" and went up to his room. He flopped onto his bed and smiled. He started to think about his day. It had been awkward, uncomfortable, sad, and strange, but all wonderfully amazing at the same time. He was love struck, over 2 different guys. He just hoped things wouldn't get out of hand because for once in his life, he was actually kind of liking how things were.

Kurt fell asleep that night feeling happy. He had had a good day, and even though Blaine's ex-boyfriend showed up, things were still okay. He tried not to worry about whether they'd get back together or not. It was none of his business anyhow. Kurt decided that even though he fell for Blaine hard, that he wouldn't be upset at all if Tyler and Blaine got back together. He was still the ever fabulous Kurt Hummel, with or without Blaine. He wanted Blaine, but he didn't need him. He was still Kurt and that's all that mattered. He'd survive without Blaine's loving. Now if only he could really fully convince himself that that was true.

THE NEXT DAY. (In Glee Club)

"Okay guys, lets get started!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed. Everyone brought their attention to him. He walked over to the board and wrote in big letters: DUETS. There were a few cheers.

"Can anyone tell me what a duet is?" He asked. Brittany raised her hand. "Yes, Brittany?" He asked. "A blanket." She said. Mr. Schue frowned. "Not quite," he said. "A duet is when 2 voices blend together in a song to create an even richer explosion of vocals." He explained. Everyone nodded. "Well, go on." Santana said sounding bored. "Well I've decided this week's lesson will be duets." He said. Everyone in the room cheered. Quinn raised her hand. "Quinn?" Mr. Schuester asked pointing to her. "Who will we be partnered up with?" She asked. Mr. Schue smiled. "Well..."

XXX  
That's it for chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! And yes, I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger. I am letting the reviewers choose who they think should be paired up and also what songs they think the kids should sing. So please please please leave a review! They're greatly appreciated and keep my very inspired! They're also a tremendous help to me:)

Anyways, I guess that's all. Chapter 4 should be up within the next couple of days hopefully. Thanks for reading! Bye!

Signing Off,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Klaine: A Wonderful Life

Hi guys! I know, it's been a long time since I updated, and I'm sorry. But I'm back now!

This chapter is Duets. Since nobody reviewed, I just decided to pick the partners for the Glee kids myself.  
So you'll see who got paired up with who in this chapter. It's just going to be random partnering, not who you'd expect to be together for Duets.

I'm just so... I don't even know.

More Klaine is coming up too. I'm going to bring Tyler back in the next chapter but for now I just want to do a simple Duets lesson.  
But yeah. I guess that's it. I hope you guys enjoy!

XXX

Mr. Schue smiled. "Well... we are going to let the magical hat of gate decide what is going to happen!" He exclaimed motioning to a black top hat on the piano.

"I feel like this is Harry Potter," Brittany whispered in Santana's ear. Santana just smiled and patted her hand.

Finn raised his hand. "Yes, Finn?" Mr. Schue asked pointing to him.  
"What if we don't like who we're paired up with?" He asked.

Mr. Schuester frowned. "You'll just have to deal with it. You're in high school, you can handle singing one little song with someone that isn't your favorite person in the world," he said.

Finn nodded. Mr. Schue froze and turned to look at his class. "And besides, we're supposed to be a family! Where's the love guys?" He asked.

"Up your ass," Santana whispered.

Mr. Schue pretended not to hear her and pointed to the hat. "Alright! Well, who wants to go first?" He asked.

Rachel eagerly raised her hand and waved it back and forth like an antsy child in Kindergarten wanting to get picked by the teacher.

He laughed. "Okay, Rachel. You're up," he said. Rachel smiled happily and walked up to the hat.

She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes before picking a name out of the hat. "Please be Finn, please be Finn," she pleaded.

She reached her hand in the hat and looked at the slip of paper. She sighed in disappointment and said, "Quinn."

Quinn looked up and rolled her eyes. "Ugh... not Manhands," she thought quietly.

This would not be fun.

Rachel sighed and walked back to her seat, exchanging a look with Quinn before sitting down.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Okay, who's next?" He asked. Mercedes raised her hand. "I'll go," she said.

"Alrighty," he said. Mercedes got up and went to go pick from the hat. She wanted to be paired up with Sam, but that probably wouldn't happen.  
She pulled out a slip of paper. "Santana," she said dryly with a frown on her face.

Santana groaned. "Ugh... Wheezy." She thought in her head.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and say back down.

Before asking, Brittany raised her hand. "I'll go!" She said excitedly.

Mr. Schue nodded. At least someone was happy, he thought.

He pointed to the hat and Brittany ran up to it. She pulled out a name. "Ummm... I can't read this," she said with a look of confusion on her face. Mr. Schue got up and walked over to her. He looked at the paper. "Britt, you've got it upside down," he said.

Brittany turned it around and smiled. "Ooohhhhh, now I can read it. I got Artie!" She said happily.

Artie nodded. "Cool," he said. Brittany skipped back to her seat.

"Okay, who's next?" Mr. Schue asked. Sam raised his hand.

"Alright Sam," Mr. Schue said. Sam got up and walked over to the hat. He pulled out a name. "I got Tina," he said.

Tina smiled. She wanted to be with Mike, but Sam was her friend and she was okay with singing a duet with him.

Sam walked back to his seat and smiled at Tina. She smiled back.

"Okay, who wants to pick next?" He asked. Mike got up. He walked over to the hat and picked a name. He frowned. "Sugar," he said flatly.

Sugar squealed. "Oh, yay! I actually got picked. Mike, with my amazing vocal talents, there isn't a doubt in my mind that we are gonna win!" She said.  
Mike just nodded shortly and walked back to his seat.

"Okay, well since Rory has the flu and Puck is still in juvie, I guess that's it." Mr. Schue said.

Kurt sat in the back alone. Once again, Mr. Schue had forgotten about him.  
Everyone usually forgot about him.

He looked over at Finn. Kurt knew that's who his partner would be.  
Kurt raised his hand.

"Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You forgot about me which is nothing new and no one else is able to be my partner but Finn so I'm paired up with him." He said quickly.

Mr. Schue looked surprised. "I-I forgot you? Oh, I'm so-"

Kurt ignored him and walked out of the room.

He was used to being mistreated and ignored. It may have seemed like his glee friends didn't ignore him, but in a way, they did.

Rachel was a good friend, but she was self involved and usually talked about herself or her problems with Finn.  
And Mercedes was also a really good friend too, but she usually talked about her clothes, her annoyances, and her issues with Sam.  
Most of the other Glee kids barely talked to him. Finn did, but they just weren't that close.

All Kurt wanted was a little attention. A reminder that he was loved and that people did care about him.

Was that too much to ask?

Kurt walked out to his car. On the way out, he stopped when he saw Blaine.  
Blaine was sitting in class reading a book. He looked so peaceful and calm, so beautiful.

He was reading Shakespeare and he looked very fascinated by the content of the book.

His hazel eyes lit up as he read through the book and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

One look at Blaine and he just felt a bit better about himself.

He smiled and walked out to his car. He got in and just sat back and sighed.

It was times like this when he just wished his mom was here.  
She would've listened. She would've cared about his problems. She would've said the right thing to make him feel okay again.

He just wished she was here. That's all he wanted.

Kurt reached into the glove compartment of the car and pulled out a picture of him and his parents.  
The picture was very old and the edges were frayed and torn, but he didn't care.

That picture was one of his favorite things in the world.  
The picture showed him and his parents at Kurt's first dance recital when he was 4.

On the back of the picture it said: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel- age 4 at his first dance recital with mama and daddy. (March 23, 1999)

He began to cry as he looked at the picture.

His mom was holding him close and his dad was holding his hand as he stood in the middle with a sparkly blue unitard and a peacock feathered hat. His dad was wearing faded blue jeans and a flannel shirt with a baseball cap and mom was wearing blue jeans and his dad's old sweatshirt from college. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her bright blue eyes were sparkling. She and Kurt looked just alike.

His mom was one of those girls who wore jeans and sweatshirts and sneakers anywhere just because they didn't give 2 shits about what people said or thought of them.

His mother had taught him one of the most important lessons a person could ever know: You must always be proud of who you are and never be afraid to be yourself, because no one is normal, but anyone can be special.

Kurt loved that. It just got harder to believe that as he grew older.

His world fell apart when she died when he was 8. From then on he was just a small sad little boy who never smiled and missed his mom more than anything.

His dad tried his best to help him out, but his mom was always better when it came to helping Kurt. Burt eventually just gave up and painfully accepted the fact that his little boy would never be the same without his mom.

But then things got a bit better when Kurt's dad married Finn's mom Carole. Kurt had a mom, Finn had a dad, and Burt and Carole had a family.

But Carole Hudson wasn't Elizabeth Hummel. She never would be.

Sometimes the only person Kurt wanted in his life was his mom. She was his best friend and she was the only person that could make him show a real smile, or feel important.

Kurt rested his head on the steering wheel and began to sob. It began to rain outside. Kurt didn't care. He just wanted to go home and cry in the dark all by himself. He started his car and began to drive off.

He was driving so quickly that he almost ran over someone.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt shrieked. He screamed and swerved his car over near a tree. He unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of his truck.

He ran over to the boy who was lying on the ground.

"Oh my God!" Kurt shouted.

It was Blaine.

XXX

Ok. I'm so regretful for writing this. I'm so so sorry.

I'm a liar. A freaking liar who lies.

FEEEEEELLLSSSS... Where am I going to put all of them?

Ugh I'm sad now.

I'll update next week maybe.

Again, I apologize for lying about this being a simple duets lesson with Klaine and suchlike.

Ugh I'm such a liar.

LAWWWDDD SEND ME TO PIGFARTS!

And I just realized I totally stole the season 1 moment when Quinn was in her car sobbing while it rained. Oops.

Review, maybe? They help me. A lot.

Bye. I love you guys.

Forgive me?

Signing Off,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Klaine: A Wonderful Life

Hi guys! I'm back with another update! Yayyyy:)  
I hope you guys have been having a good life and that you had a great New Years!

Anyways, last chapter, I had something sad happen at the end, which caused my reviewers to be upset:(

JUST KNOW THAT I'M SO SORRY K?

Honestly, the chapter wasn't supposed to end like that. At the last minute though, the idea of Kurt hitting Blaine with his car on accident just came to me and I went with it.

Just please don't be mad at me, ok?

I'M JUST A KID!

Moving on...

In this chapter, you'll see the aftermath of the incident and such. I'm warning you, this chapter is full of feeeellllsss and sadness and you might cry a little.

But you'll love it, I promise!

Well, I guess that's all. Onto the chapter!

Oh wait..

DISCLAIMER (because I always forget to put one) I do not own Glee or any of the characters affiliated with the show. Basically I own nothing but the plot and my insanely wild imagination.

I also own a Ukelele and some Chuck Taylor's, a dangerous obsession for Glee, Paramore, and Nevershoutnever, and a Snuggie... but that's beside the point.

Enjoy the chapter!

Also- I am NOT a doctor so I'm not good with medical terms and such. So please don't judge me or start bitching about an incorrect term or something. I tried my best:)

XXX

Kurt ran over to the cold body lying stiffly on the cold wet ground.

It was Blaine's body.

"Oh my God!" Kurt screamed kneeling down to feel his pulse.  
He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had just hit his crush with his car on accident.

"No, no, no, this isn't happening, this isn't real, this is a dream." Kurt quietly convinced himself.

Although it wasn't a dream. It was reality.

Kurt bent down close to Blaine and checked his pulse.  
"You're okay Blaine, you're not dead, you're not dead, please don't be dead!" Kurt pleaded.

Kurt was just 17. He couldn't go to prison for killing someone.  
Especially such a wonderful person like Blaine.

Kurt checked his pulse and was relieved to find that Blaine was still alive. He sighed and relief and pulled out his phone to call the ambulance.  
His voice was shaky and he was still very upset. He just couldn't believe that any of this was happening. He never wanted this to happen. Kurt didn't know how he'd be able to live with himself.

Kurt held Blaine close and waited for the ambulance to arrive. He didn't know what he would tell his dad and Carole.

What would they think of him? What would his glee friends think of him? And once Blaine woke up and realized what was going on, what would he think of him?

Kurt didn't want to think about any of it. He just sat on the cold wet ground while it rained holding his unconscious crush close.

What a day it had been.

XXX

About 20 minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Kurt explained to them that he had accidentally hit Blaine with his car (which did not sound very good.) Pretty soon there was a crowd of curious people staring as the ambulance lifted Blaine into the truck as Kurt was curled up in a ball crying.

"GO AWAY!" Kurt screeched at the top of his lungs, throwing rocks at the crowd. They all soon ran off to their own destinations leaving a mortified and hurt Kurt behind with the ambulance.

He turned to the nurse with glazed over eyes.

"I-Is he g-g-gonna b-be ok-kay?" Kurt asked quietly in a shaky voice.  
The nurse sighed and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Look kid, he got hit by a car. I don't know how this will end. He could be seriously injured, or he could be okay. We won't know until we get him to the hospital." He said.

Kurt looked down at the ground. A tear fell off his face and splashed onto the ground, blending in with the other raindrops.  
Kurt nodded. "I need to come with him." He said in almost a whisper.  
"Are you over the age of 18?" The nurse asked.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He'd never lied about his age before, but he needed to go to the hospital with Blaine. He needed to be there with Blaine.  
"Yes," Kurt said quickly without thinking.

"Could I please see a form of I.D. or a driver's license?" The nurse asked.  
Kurt nodded. He couldn't give his license because that would've shown that he wasn't, in fact, 18 or older, so he did something he never thought he'd do.

He pulled out a fake I.D.

Why, you may be wondering, why he even had a fake I.D.?  
Well, last year he was going to sneak into a bar with a few friends for a "Glee Night Out," so Puck got them all fake I.D.'s so they could get in, but at the last minute, Kurt stayed home because he was too scared to go.  
But now, now he needed to do this.

He cautiously handed the nurse the fake I.D. without trying not to look nervous or suspicious.

The nurse inspected it, and luckily fell for it. He nodded approvingly and gave Kurt back the card.

Wow, Puck sure did get some high quality fake I.D.'s, Kurt thought quietly.  
He quickly got into the back of the truck, leaving his Navigator behind in the parking lot.

Right now, his car was the least of his worries.  
With shaky hands, he sent Finn a text telling him to come pick up his car before anyone stole it.

Finn replied back by asking where he was and stating that they were all worried about him.

Kurt sighed. They were worried about him? This day just got more and more unbelievable.

Kurt texted him that he went to go get coffee and study at a friends house (Kurt lied and said that it was just a friend from his Government class that he went with) and that they took his car. He also said that he'd be home late and that his friend would bring him home.

Luckily, Finn believed it all and told him that he was just around the corner and that he was about to go pick up Kurt's car.  
(A/N: Kurt told Finn where his keys were hidden so there was no confusion.)  
Kurt sighed in relief and held onto Blaine's hand as they drove to the hospital.

Kurt really did want to tell everyone the truth about that was really going on, but he couldn't handle it right now. He himself was still having trouble processing what was happening now.  
He felt sick inside, like his stomach was about to fall out if his body. He had never been more ashamed of himself than in this moment.  
Blaine didn't deserve this. If Kurt could take back time, he'd make it so that he was the one that got hit instead of Blaine.  
Kurt bent down and started to weep.

XXX

The whole ride flashed by in what seemed like a second. Kurt couldn't concentrate on anything. He kept looking at Blaine, hoping that he was still alive, and hoping more than anything that this whole situation could be forgotten.

But he knew it couldn't.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital.  
Everything after that was a blur.

All Kurt remembered was the ambulance rushing Blaine into a room and Kurt being held back as he screamed for Blaine. The bright white lights of the hospital clouded his vision, which caused him to have to shut his eyes.  
He had been told to stay in the waiting room while they ran some tests on him, and that he could come see him in a few hours.  
He nodded sadly and staggered over to one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room.

Kurt had never liked hospitals and he was having a hard time being in one.  
He sat down gently and waited. He tried not to think about what was going on, but it was inevitable. He couldn't escape it or avoid it no matter how hard he tried. This situation was the only thing he could think about and it killed him inside.

He was a monster. He had caused something terrible to happen to someone so innocent and perfect.

What would Blaine's parents think? How would they react knowing that their precious beloved son could possibly die?  
Kurt just still couldn't believe this was happening. What would hisar her do if she were here? What would she say to him? Would she be able to make it all better now like she had once did when Kurt was little?  
Kurt sighed and looked at his watch. 2 hours had passed by quickly as he sat there waiting and hoping for a miracle.

He couldn't take it anymore though. He needed to know what was going on with Blaine. He needed to know if he was okay.  
He rose from his chair and slowly walked over to the receptionist's desk. His legs were shaky and he felt as if he was walking to Narnia instead of over to the desk.

Once he got there, he leaned his head against the cool glass window separating Kurt and the receptionist. He was still very cold and soaked from the rain, but it still felt good when his head touched the shiny sleek surface of the glass.

The receptionist looked up and smiled. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

Kurt sighed. "Hi, um, are there any updates on how Blaine Anderson is doing?" He asked in a small, shaky voice.  
The receptionist looked at Kurt. "I'm sorry sweetie, I don't know. I could try looking up the room he might be in and I could try and contact the doctor. Would that maybe help?" She asked.  
Kurt nodded shortly. "Yes. I think it would." He answered. Kurt thought the receptionist was kind of dumb for asking that.  
The receptionist smiled warmly and started typing up something on her computer.

The keyboard clicks echoed in Kurt's ears to the point where he had to cover them.

The receptionist looked up. "Well, Blaine is going to be in room 233 but I'm afraid that his doctor is unable to be contacted right now." She said.  
Kurt began to panic. "W-why?" He asked quickly.  
She sighed sadly. "Blaine's in the middle of an operation right now. It appears that the doctor sent down a fax stating that his leg was broken and that he suffered epileptic shock."

Kurt's eyes began to water. He felt like he couldn't breathe. "Do you know if he'll be okay?" Kurt asked, even though he was fairly certain that the receptionist didn't know the answer.

She frowned. "Oh sweetie, I wish I knew. I'll keep you updated if I hear anything else." She said.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. "Okay. Thank you," he whispered.  
"You're welcome," she said. Kurt walked back to his chair and curled up in a ball. He began to rock back and forth with a few tears streaming down his soft pale skin. He did this until he accidentally drifted off into a deep sleep.

XXX

"Kurt? Kurt?" A voice asked. Kurt was still sound asleep when the doctor came out to talk to him.

"Kurt?" He asked again. He began to shake Kurt a little to wake him up.  
Kurt jerked forward in his chair and almost fell, until the doctor caught him. Kurt started breathing heavily.

"W-w-where am I?" He asked in a shaky voice, obviously startled. His eyes were opened wide as he looked around the hospital.

"Kurt, calm down." The doctor said as he rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder.  
Kurt instantly calmed down. He realized where he was.

He didn't like where he was.

Kurt started to worry again. "Where's Blaine? How is he? Is he okay? Is he dead? Oh God, he's dead isn't he?! Oh God this all my fault!" He panicked. He began to shake and cry.

"Kurt, please, relax. Everything's okay. Blaine isn't dead. He just had his surgery and it went very well. Right now he's in his room resting. He'll be a little... ditzy once he wakes up because of the medication we gave him though. We've contacted his mother and she'll be here soon."  
Kurt smiled a little. Blaine was okay. He wasn't dead. Everything would be okay.

"I'm Dr. Stevens, by the way," Dr. Stevens said extending a hand to Kurt. Kurt shook his hand. "Kurt Hummel," he said. Dr. Stevens nodded.  
Kurt still felt bad, but he felt a little better knowing that he'd still be able to see the boy he was in love with.

Dr. Stevens looked at Kurt. "Do you have any questions?" He asked.  
Kurt looked up at him. "Can I go see him?" Kurt asked quietly.  
Dr. Stevens nodded. "But remember that you have to be quiet and gentle with Blaine after he wakes up. His memory will be very fuzzy and he won't know what's going on. He'll start hallucinating and acting funny because of the painkillers, but he'll be fine. Also, Blaine doesn't know that he was hit by a car. Just make sure to be calm and quiet around him." He said.

Kurt nodded and rose from his seat. He was told by Dr. Stevens to call the nurse's station if anything was needed. Kurt nodded and walked off quickly. He was both eager and nervous to go see Blaine.  
He already knew that Blaine was in room 233, so he just journeyed through the long halls of the hospital to get there.

He felt sick walking down the halls of Lima General Hospital. This was the hospital his mom stayed in while she was slowly dying when Kurt was younger.

Walking down the halls of the hospital brought back painful memories. Like how he had to watch his mom get blood drawn from her against her liking (which is something both she and Kurt both feared), or how he had visited her after school and came to the hospital to see that his beautiful mother was sickly and pale and.. dying.

Kurt had always tried to stay strong about his mom's death though. He knew that she wouldn't want him to be sad or depressed about her, but she'd want him to enjoy his life and live free without carrying the burden of his loss.

Kurt turned the corner to get to Blaine's room, and that's when it hit him.  
He instantly remembered one of the reasons why he'd been so nervous to go to Blaine's room.

233 was the room his mother had been in.

It was the room she slept in, suffered in, and died in.  
Kurt didn't think he could go in there. It just brought back too many painful memories that hurt him.

Kurt thought about why he was here in the first place. He needed to push past his fears and go in there for Blaine. Blaine wouldn't have even been in the hospital if it wasn't for Kurt, so the least he could do is go see him.  
Kurt sighed and pressed a kiss to the golden locket Kurt's mother had given him when he was younger. Elizabeth's grandmother Patty had given her the locket when she was a child, and it had originally come from Patty's mother. So the heirloom had been in the Hummel family for ages, and Kurt was very happy to have possession of it. He never let it out of his sight.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a breath. "You can do this Kurt," he said to himself. "Do it for Blaine." He said.

And after that, Kurt ran all the way to room 233.

XXX

When Kurt arrived at room 233, he was reluctant again to going in. Everything was just so familiar, so clear. He remembered everything about being here.

Suddenly, he had a flashback.

* Kurt (age 7) and Burt visiting Liz at the hospital *

Kurt and his father walked into Lima General on a sunny day after Kurt had finished school. It was Friday, which meant that there were extended visiting hours, which meant Kurt could see his mom for a little bit longer than usual, and Burt could see his wife longer. Friday was the day where the Hummel's all cuddled up and watched a movie and ate snacks. It was Kurt's absolute favorite part of the week.

Kurt walked next to his tall father as they journeyed to room 233. Kurt's rainbow backpack adjusted on his back and his baby blue hoodie covering half his small frame. His short chestnut hair was combed to the side so that it wouldn't be in the way of his blue eyes. Burt held Kurt's small hand in his big one as they walked.

"Daddy?" Kurt asked in a small voice. Burt looked down at his son. "Yeah, kiddo?" He asked. Kurt looked at his dad with hopeful eyes. "Is mama gonna get better and come home soon?" He asked. He'd been asking that a lot lately, and it pained Burt to have to tell his baby boy that his mother probably wouldn't be coming back home. He usually just said that he didn't know because he actually didn't, and because it helped him avoid talking about such a sad subject.

Burt sighed. "I dunno, kid. She's real sick right now and it's best that she stays at the hospital. But don't you worry, everything's gonna be fine." He said.

Although it wasn't.

Kurt just nodded and continued to walk. He'd been hearing that a lot lately and all he wanted was exact answers. He wanted his mama to come back home where she belonged.

Burt frowned. He hated seeing his boy so sad like that. He picked him up and adjusted him on his hip. Kurt was very small for his age so it was easy to carry him. "Hey, cheer up buddy. We're gonna watch The Aristocats today and eat different flavored popcorn just like you wanted," Burt said, hoping that that would cheer Kurt up.

Kurt smiled a little and Burt laughed. "That's my boy," he said. He passed by a couple of other doors before they got to 233.  
"Here we go," he said quietly. He sighed and opened the door. His wife was sitting in her bed reading a book. Her chestnut hair was down today and she was awfully pale and sickly looking. Nevertheless, she still looked beautiful.

Burt set Kurt down and smiled at his wife. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Hi hon," he said. She looked up and smiled brightly. "Hi babe," she said kissing him back.

"How are you?" Liz asked. Burt sighed. "Fine. But what's more important is how you're feeling. So how are you?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

She put her book down on the table next to her and sighed. "I've been better," she said dryly.

She rose up a little and saw Kurt still standing by the door.  
She smiled. "Hi Kurtie!" She exclaimed. Kurt smiled and walked over. He climbed onto the bed and hugged his mom. "Hi mama." He said. She sighed and cuddled him. "My baby," she said rocking him back and forth. Her eyes began to water a little. She had really missed her son and husband. She just wanted to come home.

But she knew she wouldn't be.

"I drew you a picture at school today," Kurt said pulling a drawing out of his backpack. He gave it to his mom and smiled at her. "I hope you like it," he said.

Liz smiled. "Oh, it's lovely!" She said. She kissed Kurt's cheek. The picture was of Kurt, Burt, and Liz all holding hands looking at butterflies.  
Kurt blushed a little. "Thanks mama," he said. Liz laughed and cuddled him close. "You ready to watch the movie?" She asked. Kurt nuzzled his face into her chest and nodded.

Liz nodded to Burt and he got up and put the disc in the DVD player. As the previews played, Burt got the bowls of popcorn ready. Liz had gotten very thin due to her illness, so she didn't eat much anymore, but she always made an exception when it came to flavored popcorn.  
Burt gave Kurt a small bowl with Tootie Frootie flavored popcorn, Liz a bowl of peppermint popcorn, and a bowl of cheese flavored popcorn for himself.  
Burt sat in the chair close to Liz's bed and held her hand the whole time they watched the movie.

Kurt stayed cuddled up with his mom, enjoying the warm embrace he missed dearly. It had been a very fun time. They sang the songs in the movie, and played "The Popcorn Game" and after the movie was over, they looked at the stars.

Around 8:15, Kurt began to yawn.

"Tired?" Liz asked playfully. Kurt shook his head. "Nuh-uh," he said quietly, even though he was very tired.

His parents laughed. "Well I think you are tired," Liz said. "A day this fun would wear any little boy out." She said smiling.  
Kurt giggled. "Okay, okay, I am tired." He said, finally giving up on lying.  
Burt chuckled and picked up his son.

"I knew it. C'mon buddy, it's about time to go home. You've got school in the morning, so you need to go take your bath and get some rest." He said.  
Kurt frowned. "Do I have to?" He asked.

Burt and Liz nodded. "A smart little boy like you should be going to school. Making his mama and daddy proud." Liz said.  
Kurt looked at her and smiled. "Okay, I'll go to school, only for you and daddy though. No one else." He said.

His parents smiled. "Fine by us," they said in unison.  
Kurt yawned again and rested his head on Burt's shoulder. Burt kissed his head and smiled. Liz sighed.

"Let me see my baby," she said quietly. Burt nodded and set Kurt on her lap. She hugged him tight and closed her eyes. "I love you so, so, much, okay? Never forget that. I will always love you, Kurt. Always." She said.  
Kurt nodded and hugged his mom. "I love you too, mama." He said in a sleepy voice. She laughed. "That's good to know. Now go on honey, go home with daddy and get some rest. Be good." She said.

Kurt nodded. "Bye bye, mama." He said closing his eyes. "Goodnight baby," she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his head before giving him to Burt.  
Burt picked up the boy and placed him on his hip. He bent down to kiss his wife.

"Bye honey, feel better." He said. She waved. "Bye, I love you." She said.  
"Love you too," he said quietly before leaving the room.  
Burt and Kurt left the hospital abc went home. It had been a fun day, and Kurt couldn't wait to go back to his mama.

* End Flashback *

Kurt smiled faintly and walked into Blaine's room. Blaine was on the bed asleep, with an IV connected to him. His leg was wrapped up in a big white cast, and he was pale.

Kurt sat down next to him. He'd never been in a situation like this (well, except for when his mom was dying and his dad had suffered from a heart attack) so he didn't know what to do or say.

"Uh, hi.." he started quietly. His eyes began to water. He was honestly tired of crying, but with the huge burden of what he'd done, he didn't know if he'd ever be able to stop.

"Look, I am so, so, so sorry for hitting you with my car. I was just driving way too fast and it just... well,  
happened. I know you can't hear me and you don't have a clue about what's going on, but just know that I'm so so so sorry. I can't believe what I did to you. We were supposed to be friends, and I hit you with my damn car." Kurt said crying.

He touched Blaine's hand lightly. "Please forgive me," he whispered.

Just then, Blaine's mom bursted into the room.

XXX

She didn't even acknowledge the fact that Kurt was there. All her attention was given to Blaine. Which was good, because Kurt felt he wasn't important anyways.

She knelt down next to Blaine's bed and began to sob.  
"Oh my God, my baby!" She screamed holding into the side of the bed crying loudly.

Kurt didn't know what to say. All he felt was guilt.  
He just sat there touching Blaine's hand, not bothering to say anything.

What could he say?

Blaine's mother looked up. She was a short Filipino woman with long black hair, tanned skin, and stunning hazel eyes that resembled Blaine's.  
"Who are you?" She asked in a shocked voice.

"I-I'm K-Kurt. B-Blaine's friend." He said quietly.

She scowled at him. "You did this?" She asked angrily, motioning to Blaine.  
Kurt sighed. "I swear to God it was an accident. I was just, I was having a bad day and I was being dumb and driving way too fast, and I didn't see him, and oh, I'm so so sorry!" He shouted. He collapsed on the floor and began to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Blaine's mother didn't know what to say. She ran over to him and knelt down. She rubbed circles in his back. "Shh, it's okay, calm down, it wasn't your fault." She said.

"Yes it was! Blaine wouldn't be here if I wasn't such an idiot! It's all my fault!" He yelled.

"Shh!" She said. "Be quiet. Everything's okay. Am I upset? Yeah, but I'm not angry. My son is alive and well and that's all that matters to me right now." She said.

Kurt nodded. How could she be so calm about this?  
"I am so sorry, Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said.

She smiled faintly. "It's Miss, and please, call me Ruby." She said.

Kurt nodded. "Sorry," he said.

She laughed. "Stop apologizing so much." She said.

Kurt nodded. "Okay. It's nice to meet you, Ruby. Although I wish we didn't have to meet like this," he said.

She smiled. "You too, Kurt. And it's fine. Atleast I finally got to meet the boy Blaine gushes about so much," she quickly covered her mouth afterwards. "I'm so sorry! Ugh, you weren't supposed to hear that. God, Blaine is going to kill me." She said.

Kurt giggled. "He talks about me?" He asked, clearly shocked and secretly happy.

Ruby grinned. "Everyday. All I ever hear anymore is "mom he's great" or "he's really something special," it's just so cute." She said.

Kurt smiled. Blaine liked him. The impossible was... possible.

Ruby looked at Kurt. "But you CANNOT tell him I told you any of that. Alright?" She asked, putting extra emphasis on the "cannot" part.  
Kurt nodded. "My lips are sealed." He said.

She smiled and nodded. "You know, I think you saved Blaine. Of course now it doesn't look that way," she said sadly. "But he hasn't been this happy in a very long time. And it's all because of you." She said quietly. Her voice was cracking.

She took Kurt's hands in hers. "Thank you for saving my son." She whispered.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He saved Blaine?

Kurt just nodded. "Thanks for not killing me." He said.

Ruby laughed. Just then, they heard shifting. Blaine was waking up.  
Ruby and Kurt turned around quickly. "Oh my God he's waking up," she said. She stood up and ran over to the bed.

"Blaine, sweetie? Can you hear me?" She asked.

Blaine's eyes opened slowly. He looked around, not knowing where he was at.

Kurt remembered that Dr. Stevens said that Blaine would start acting funny because of the painkillers.

Blaine looked at his mom. "Whereami?"  
(Where am I?)

She sighed. "The hospital." She answered. She didn't want to explain why.

"The hopsickle?" He asked in a shocked voice. "No way! Is Blaine here too?!" He asked.

Both Ruby and Kurt chuckled a little.

"You are Blaine, sweetie." Ruby said.

Blaine looked confused. "Am I Blaine or sweetie?" He asked Ruby.

She sighed, clearly both amused and exasperated. "You're Blaine. I called you sweetie because you are my sweetie. But you're Blaine before anything else." She explained.

Blaine nodded. "Oh. Why am I at the hopsickle? I'm supposed to be in a pineapple under the sea, right?" He asked.

Kurt couldn't help it. He bursted out laughing. "Not quite," he said. He suddenly turned very serious. "I... I accidentally hit you with my car. But! You're okay. You're alive and well and you had a surgery for your leg but you're fine and everything's okay and I'm so sorry and Blaine please forgive me I didn't mean to I was just driving so fast and-"

"Shushers!" Blaine demanded. Kurt instantly shut his mouth.

"Come here Rainbow Pig." Blaine commanded motioning Kurt over. Kurt ignored the nickname age walked over. Blaine grabbed his arm and started drawing patterns on it with his finger.

"You're forgiven... I think. Princess Peach?" He asked looking over at Ruby.  
She smiled. "Yes?" She asked.

"Can I forgive Rainbow Pig for stealing my icecream?" He asked.  
"Sure.." She said, even though that wasn't the case here at all.

Blaine smiled wayyy to widely. He looked like he was high.

"You're forgiven." He said. Kurt smiled. "Thank you," he said.

Blaine nodded. "But you owe me some Rocky Road mister..." He said poking Kurt in the chest with a serious look on his face.

Kurt just played along. "Okay." He said.

Blaine smiled in satisfaction and turned to Kurt. "Is this real life?" He asked.

XXX

Later that night, Kurt went home feeling better. The doctor said that Blaine would be out in about a week.  
Ruby decided not to tell the school or anyone else what happened. She just told Kurt to tell everyone that Blaine was on vacation and that he'd be back in a week.

Kurt agreed and decided not to tell his friends and family about what happened. He knew that it wouldn't end well if he did tell them.  
Kurt fell asleep late that night, thinking about Blaine. He was extremely glad that Blaine was alive and that he was okay.  
He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He thanked whoever was watching over him that Blaine was fine.

One thing Kurt had learned during all of this was that even in the worst of situations, whether it be losing your job, or going through a rough financial crisis, or running over your crush with your car, that as long as you have hope and you believe that things can get better, then they actually can.

And that was a pretty good life lesson right there.

XXX

Okay so that is it! I hope you all enjoyed!

And I hope I fixed everything and made it better:3 Did I make everything better?

This chapter was kind if hard to write because it was so sad, but I got through it and I think it turned out pretty well!

(I had so many feels writing this, it just wasn't even funny.)

But yeah. Next chapter (with ACTUAL duets and suchlike. Tyler too) will probably be Sunday or Monday. But as always, I has no clue.

I'm so unorganized and disorderly.. but I hope y'all like me anyways:)

So yea. I guess that's it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Reviews are love and they give me inspiration to keep writing.

Also thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my story! Thank you for loving me. You guys are totally supermegafoxyawesomehot:D

Oh, one more thing: when you review, please leave a few song suggestions for Duets because that could help me SO much.

But yep. That's it.

Thanks for R&R and supporting me (even though I'm an amateur)  
I love you guys, have an awesome life, bye! *hugs*

Signing Off,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Klaine: A Wonderful Life

Hi guys! This isn't an update (sorry!) but just a quick author's note.

So yesterday's chapter (thanks to the 2 ppl that reviewed! Love ya! :3) had a flashback where Kurt and Burt visit Kurt's mom at the hopsickle.  
(I love that word! It's a funky way to say hospital for those of you who are confused.)

Anyways, so they visited her on a Friday, but his parents tell him he has school the next day.

Oops.

So to clear things up, he did not have school the next day because it was a Saturday.

I'm sorry! I was so absorbed in mah blueberry feels (sad feels) that I wasn't thinking straight.

Lets just pretend that they went on a Thursday, then Kurt had school the next day, which was Friday.

So yeah. Again, sorry if I confused anyone.  
And THANK YOU to Klainefan4eva for telling me about my mistake in your review! I love you and you are awesome and I'm so glad you like my story.

And spoiler: upon request, Rachel and Quinn will be singing I Feel Pretty/Unpretty for Duets! :)

Anyways. Yea. I guess that is all. Thanks for reading this AN and thanks for reading Klaine: A Wonderful Life and loving it!

You people are fabulous:) if you have any more suggestions for duets, please leave them in a review! And if I ever make any more mistakes (which I most likely will because I'm an amateur and not perfect- but no one is) please please please tell me about it by review! That way I can fix it or clear up any confusion.

I also apologize for my spelling mistakes. I hope no one had a hard time reading any of the chapters.

K byeee!

Signing Off,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Klaine: A Wonderful Life

Hi guys! This isn't an update but please read anyways:)  
On Sunday, I got really really sick and I wasn't feeling well at all. On Monday, I had to leave school early because I was so sick.  
Yesterday, I went to the doctors and it turns out that I have a throat infection/inflammation and I have really bad headaches. So as you can probably tell, I'm really sick.

Which means I'll be going on hiatus with Klaine: A Wonderful Life.  
I don't think ppl will be too sad about this news, cause no one was really reading this anyways.

(Thanks to the very few ppl that did read/enjoy this story)

Anyways, yeah. I'll be going on hiatus until I recover from my sickness and I have the energy to update. It's only temporary though, so I won't be gone too long.

So yeah. That's all I guess. Thank you for reading and please be patient with me:)

I love you all. Bye!

Signing Off,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Klaine: A Wonderful Life

Hi guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry I've been gone so long, but I'm here now with an update for y'all! :3

Anyways, a few duets in this chapter, and a splash of Tyler.  
Blaine will still be in the hospital, but don't worry, he'll be out real soon!

And another thing: I realized that in one chapter, I said Blaine's mother's name was Sara, but then I forgot I mentioned that so I then said her name was Ruby.

So, to clear any confusion, her name is Ruby. Just because I like that name wayyyy better than Sara.

Sorry about that!

Anyways, I guess that's all. Enjoy the chapter!

Xxxx

Monday at school, Kurt had an empty feeling inside of him. All weekend, he'd stayed in his room under the covers listening to sad music. He hadn't even done his moisturizing routine or fixed his hair!

Burt, Carole, and Finn kept continuously coming in and asking if he was okay, and every time, Kurt gave the same answer flatly:

"I'm fine. Go away."

On Monday morning, once it was time for him to wake up, he had to force himself out of bed. He brushed his teeth, threw on some clothes, and left the house without saying a word to anyone or eating any breakfast.

Now, I know what you're thinking, "Kurt's supposed to be okay, right?"  
Well, yes, but he still had a heavy heart. It's not easy to recover and be okay again once you've hit your crush with your car.

Once he got to school, everyone's attention immediately turned to him.

"Oh my gosh white boy, you look like shit. Are you okay?" Mercedes asked with an unreadable expression.

Kurt didn't answer her. He just walked away to his locker, where the was the same "decorations" as always: the words "FAG," "HOMO," "QUEER," "FAIRY," or any other new and offensive ones the bullies came up with.

Kurt was too tired to even care. He just ignored it, and opened up his locker to get his books for his first class.

There wasn't much Kurt could ever do about his bullying. It never stopped.

He sighed and got his math book and started to walk to his first class for the day, leaving Mercedes behind.

Rachel was at her locker, fixing her hair.  
Kurt passed right by her, and continued walking.

"Kurt!" She exclaimed. She grabbed her folder, slammed the locker door shut, and ran after him.

"Kurt!" She said loudly, causing him to wince.

"Oh, sorry." She said quietly. She straightened her baby blue skirt and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Hi Rach," he said semi-warmly.

Rachel smiled, then frowned. "What's wrong? You look really bad.. no offense." She said.

Rachel could be a good person when she was genuinely concerned about someone other than herself.

Kurt shook his head. "I just didn't get much sleep last night. I'm okay." He lied.

The truth was, Kurt wasn't okay at all. He was suffering. He just needed to go home and eat, then sleep for a long time.

Rachel just nodded. "Well, I gotta get to Health. Will you be at Glee today?" She asked.

"And miss you sing yet another solo where you cry your heart out? Why would I want to miss that?" Kurt asked sarcastically and bitterly.

Obviously, Rachel didn't catch his bitterness or sarcastic streak. She just smiled and hugged him quickly.

"Bye! Make sure to sit by me at lunch!" She called running off to class.  
Kurt just slowly waved, then walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class," his teacher, Miss Harris, greeted.  
Most of the students groaned, including Kurt.  
He looked at the clock, eagerly waiting for the bell to ring.

"Okay guys, open up your math book to page 53 and start reading. Read to page 60, then do the questions. This will be done silently." The teacher ordered.

The kids complained, but started reading. Kurt just couldn't focus. He sighed and set his head down on his desk.  
Before he knew it, he was asleep.

During his nap, Kurt dreamt of Blaine. He dreamt of Blaine walking through the parking lot, and then Kurt, in the flash of a second, hit Blaine with his car.

Oh wait...

A second later, Kurt jumped up when he heard a loud, sharp voice yell,  
"MR. HUMMEL!"

Kurt popped up, looking around like a scared and confused child, causing everyone to laugh at him. He felt his cheeks getting red from embarrassment.

He swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry, Miss Harris." He mumbled.

She sighed. "Kurt, are you alright? It's not like you to fall asleep in class."

Kurt sighed. "I'm fine, I just didn't sleep much last night. I-I'm really sorry." He said.

"It's quite alright. Just don't do it again." Miss Harris said.

Kurt nodded, and started reading his math book.

Soon class ended.

After that, the day was kind of a blur. It passed by surprisingly quickly, and soon it was time for Glee.

Mr. Schuester stood in the front of the room smiling.  
"Okay, guys! Today, we'll have a few duets performances. Any volunteers?" He asked.

Santana raised her hand, clearly volunteering herself and Mercedes on her own.

"Santana and Mercedes? You girls want to go?" Mr. Schue asked.

"No, I'm just raising my hand for the hell of it." Santana muttered bitterly.  
Mercedes just nodded. "Yeah, we'll go." She said.

Mr. Schue smiled. "Okay! Guys, give it up for Mercedes and Santana!" He exclaimed. Everyone clapped.

"Prepare to have your minds blown." Santana said grinning.  
The music started and they began to dance.

(A/N: I'm too lazy to put song lyrics, but they sing "River Deep, Mountain High." If you watched the duets episode of S2, you heard them sing this. It was great! xD)

Mercedes and Santana danced around the room, their powerful voices blending together, doing an amazing job on the song.  
After one last long note, the music faded, and they bowed, hearing applause from everyone.

Mr. Schue grinned. "Wow girls! That was excellent!" He exclaimed.

They smiled, and went back to their seats, Santana shaking her ass the whole way there.

Mr. Schue turned to the class. "K, who's next?" He asked.

Rachel raised her hand. "Quinn and I will go." She said. Quinn just nodded.

"Okay, guys, come on up." He said. Rachel and Quinn went to the front and sat on the stools that were there.

Slow music started and both girls swayed in their seats.

(Quinn and Rach sing "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty." Again, not putting lyrics.)

Rachel and Quinn did a fabulous job with the song, putting lots of passion into it. It was sort of an emotional performance, but it was very good nevertheless.

Everyone clapped as they went back to their seats.

"Great job, guys!" Mr. Schue said.

"Who's up next?" He asked.

Brittany raised her hand excitedly. "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!" She said.

Mr. Schue laughed. "Okay Britt, come on up. You too, Artie." He said.

Brittany smiled happily as she pushed Artie's chair up to the front.

"Okay guys, this is an original song. Lord Tubbington and I stayed up all night working on it so please be nice." Brittany said seriously.

Everyone nodded.

"Britt, if anyone's mean, I'll go all Lima Heights on them, k?" Santana said.

She nodded. "Thanks Sanny."

Santana smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"This song is called My Cup and I hope you all enjoy it." Brittany said.

There were some confused looks, but they disappeared when Santana gave them her special glare.

"It's Brittany, bitch. Oh, and Artie too." Brittany said as the music started.

Artie played guitar as Brittany danced and swayed, beginning to sing. Artie joined in too, making the song perfect.

The music faded a minute later, and everyone clapped. Brittany smiled and she and Artie bowed. She gave a him a high five.

"Good job Brittany and Artie! Very creative!" Mr. Schue said.  
They smiled and went back to their seats.

"Okay. Any more volunteers?" Me. Schue asked. No one volunteered.

"Okay. Maybe tomorrow." He said hopefully. "Great job to everyone who sang today!" He exclaimed, causing everyone to clap.

"Lets talk about Sectionals.." Mr. Schue said.

Xxx

After Glee ended, Kurt rushed out of school so he could go visit Blaine in the hospital.

"Hey Kurt! We're all going out for pizza. Wanna come?" Tina asked.

Kurt sighed. "Sorry, can't. I have a lot of homework I gotta go do." He lied.

They all nodded. "Okay, well, maybe next time." Tina said.

"Yeah. Bye, guys!" Kurt said quickly, running off afterwards.  
They all waved as he ran off.

Rachel turned to everyone. "Fellow glee clubbers-" she began.

"Here we go," Santana said angrily.

Rachel sighed. "Hear me out. There's something seriously wrong with Kurt. He's been acting strange all day. He barely talked, then he seems anxious and panicky and weird and stuff. We have to find out what's wrong with him!" She said.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Oh, come on guys! Kurt's our friend. There's obviously something troubling him, and it's our obligation as friends to help him." She said.

Santana sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, Hobbit's right. We need to help Kurt out."

Everyone looked surprised.

"What?" Santana demanded.

"You called him Kurt. You didn't say a mean nickname or anything." Mike said.

Santana shrugged. "I have very rare occasional moments where I'm not an evil bitch. But don't get used to it." She said.

Everybody just nodded.

"So it's settled. Tomorrow, we'll ask Kurt what's wrong with him and try t help." Rachel said.

Sugar raised her hand.

"Yes?" Rachel asked.

"What if that doesn't work?" She asked.

Rachel laughed. "Um, hi. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. For me, there is no plan B. Things have to work the first time. Kurt's my best friend. He'll talk." She said.

Sugar just nodded.

"K, enough with this talk. I'm starving. Lets go!" Finn said.

Everyone left to go get pizza.

Meanwhile...

Kurt pulled into the parking lot if the hospital and sighed.  
"Here we go." He said. He slowly got out of the car and walked in.  
He said hello to the receptionist, and slowly walked to room 233.  
When he got there, he felt nervous. He ignored the feeling and knocked on the door.

Ruby walked to the door, and opened it slowly. She smiled when she saw Kurt.

"Hi, Kurt. Come on in." She said warmly.  
Kurt smiled for the first time that day and walked in.  
When he came into the room, he saw Blaine cuddled in the bed reading a book.

Ruby smiled and sat down. "Blaine, Kurt's here to see you. Say hello," she said.

Blaine turned a little and smiled softly.  
"Hello." He said.

"His memory is still a little foggy, but he'll be okay. It just takes a little time.. don't worry." Ruby whispered to Kurt.

He just nodded.

"Hi Blaine. How ya feeling?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine sort of shrugged. "Better. I want to go home." He said.  
Kurt sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry. You'll be home in a few days." He said.  
Blaine smiled.

Just then, Tyler walked in. "Hi Ruby!" He said, giving her a hug.

"Hello Tyler. How are you?" She asked.

He smiled. "I'm good." He said. He set his bag down, and pulled out a teddy bear from it.

He walked over to Blaine with a huge grin.  
"Hey soldier," he said.

Blaine smiled. "Hi." He said.

Tyler turned to Kurt. His smiled faded, and he had a look that just screamed, "Why are you here?"

"Hello Kurt." He said.

Kurt just waved.

Kurt knew secretly that Tyler disliked him, but he didn't care. He didn't need Tyler to like him.

He wanted Blaine to like him, but he'd have to just wait and see how THAT would work out.

Tyler looked back to Blaine and grinned.  
"I got you something." He said.

Blaine smiled with excitement, but said, "you didn't have to."

Tyler waved him off. "I wanted to." He said.

Blaine smiled as Tyler handed him a teddy bear.

"Wow, uh, thanks." He said.

Tyler smiled and hugged him.

Kurt just sat there feeling pretty damn low, regretting not buying Blaine anything.

Blaine suddenly yawned. "I'm sleepy." He said.

Ruby smiled warmly. "Okay. Try and get some rest then, sweets." She said.

"B-but my friends are here," he mumbled.

Kurt stood up. "It's fine. I should be getting home anyways." He said.  
"Me too," added Tyler.

Blaine nodded. "Sorry guys," he said.

"It's okay. Don't apologize." Kurt said. Tyler nodded in agreement to Kurt's statement.

Blaine nodded, waved to Tyler and Kurt, then fell asleep.

Both boys said goodbye to Ruby, then left. Ruby said Blaine would be back home in the next 2 days, and that they could come see him then.

As soon as they were in the parking lot, shit got real.

"Stay away from my man." Tyler said angrily.

Kurt didn't know if what he had just heard was real, or imaginary.  
"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "You heard me. Back off. Blaine is mine." He said.

In that moment, Kurt just started hearing "The Boy is Mine" in his head.

(A/N: I'm listening to The Boy is Mine right now, and instead of me normally imagining Santana and Mercedes fighting, I'm imagining Kurt and Tyler fighting! Who wants to see this happen? Lol:)

Kurt just laughed. "If you guys were actually dating, THEN he'd be yours." He said.

Tyler's face grew red. "We used to date, then Sadie Hawkins happened. If it wasn't for that fucked up night, Blaine would still be with me!" He exclaimed angrily.

Kurt just gave him a look. "How do you know that?" He asked.

Tyler sighed and gave Kurt a bitch glare. "I know this because unlike you, Blaine actually likes me and wants me. He just doesn't want to hurt your feelings. But me on the other hand, I don't give a shit." He said.

Kurt gasped. "Son of a-"

Just then, his phone rang. It was his dad.

"Hold on," he told Tyler. He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey bud. When are you coming home? We're having early dinner tonight cause Carole is working the night shift." Burt said.

Kurt sighed. "Crap, I forgot. Uh.. I'll be home in about 25 minutes." He said.  
"Okay, see you then." Burt said.

"Bye." Kurt said. He ended the call and put his phone away.

"Anyways, where were we?" Kurt asked.

Tyler grinned slyly. "I was telling you to back off my man." He said.

Kurt smiled. "Oh, yes. Well, sorry, no can do. Blaine isn't yours. He's free to be with whoever he wants." He said.

Tyler laughed. "Uh-huh, we'll see about that." He said getting into his car.  
He waved to Kurt, then drove off.

Kurt was left in the parking lot, fuming with rage.

He got in his car and drove home, thinking of ways to destroy Tyler.

"Blaine is the only one who gets to decide who he'll date, Tyler is a crazy ex boyfriend with serious issues, and I'm just a loner gay kid hanging on a tiny string of hope." Kurt said later that night before falling asleep.

Xxx

Okay, that's all! Thanks for reading! Please review!

What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!

I promise I'll try to make it good:)

And yay for sassy!Kurt. Love it.

K, no long rant from me today... I must go. But again, thanks for reading and please review. Next update should be soon.

I love you guys! Bye!

Signing Off,  
FearlessGeek xoxo


End file.
